ZODIAC ATTCAK
by Axels Fire
Summary: riku, sora, kairi, selphie, wakka, and tidus are cursed by their symbols in the zodiac thanks to ansem. can they get rid of the curse? please r


ZODIAC ATTACK

Chapter 1- CURSED!

Sora lay in bed, tossing and turning as he dreamt. He was dreaming that he was at the beach with Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Wakka, Riku, Tidus, and himself where playing Blitz Ball and Selphie and Kairi were sun tanning, but then the sun was eclipsed. First Riku disappeared then Wakka and they were gone one by one until Sora was left. He heard someone laughing a familiar laugh.

"Whoa!" Sora woke to the loud ringing of his alarm clock. "That was really weird, but that laugh." Sora got dressed and went outside to find all his friends on the beach.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi yelled. "C'mere!" Sora walked over to Kairi who was sitting next to Riku by the shore. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I had a really weird dream last night." Kairi said. "All of us were at the mall and then all the lights went out and then all of you guys started to disappear."

"I had that same dream, but we on the beach!" Sora said bewildered.

"Same here." Riku said looking out at the ocean. "But we were at a restraint."

"Really? We were at the public pool." Selphie said coming out of nowhere.

"We where at school in my dream." Wakka said behind Selphie.

"I had a dream that we where at my house having a sleepover." Tidus said from behind Wakka. Riku thought for a moment then said.

"How could we all have different dreams, but they all end the same way?" Riku asked. No one had an answer. Selphie sat next to Riku, but Tidus accidentally bumped into her causing her to hug Riku to prevent from falling. Riku turned into a white dog!

"Oh, my god!" Tidus yelled.

"Cool!" Wakka yelled.

"Aw, your sooooooooo cute!" Kairi and Selphie yelled.

"How'd ya learn to do that?" Sora asked shocked. "Why can't I do that!"

"I-I-I don't know." Riku said

"Riku, aren't you the year of the dog in the zodiac?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't that laugh sound like Ansem's?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah."

"I know!" Sora shouted. Sora ran over to Kairi and they hugged each other. Sora turned into a rabbit and Kairi turned into an ox. "We're cursed!"

"He says with a smile." Riku said with a sigh. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka hugged. Wakka turned into a snake, Tidus turned into a rat, and Selphie turned into a rooster.

"How could Ansem have cursed us?" Wakka asked slithering over to Sora.

"Our dreams!" Tidus said playing with his tail. "Ansem, like the idiot he is, entered our dreams and cursed us. We know it was him because no one that we know laughs so hard that they almost have a heart attack."

"Why would he want to do this to us?" Kairi asked. Sora hopped onto her back.

"Revenge, I suppose." Riku said. "So, if we are hugged by anyone we turn into the zodiac creature that we are symbolized."

"He's a weird man, ya." Wakka said.

"Well, I guess we should go find him and tell him to turn us back." Kairi said.

"Yup!" Sora said. "Lets go in the gummi ship Leon gave me for my birthday."

"First we should wait until we turn back into humans." Selphie said. They waited for about half an hour (it was hard playing Uno and Poker). They got into the ship and set off to find Ansem, but what they were about to see would not be very pretty.

In the Gummi ship. . . . . .

Riku was driving the ship as the others read a book on what their symbols meant in the zodiac.

(Written in the book page) . . .

1. Dog- Trustful, honest, faithful to those you love.

2. Snake- Charming, wise.

3. Rabbit- Kind, affectionate, and always pleasant.

4. Ox- Born leader, confident, good with your hands.

5. Boar- Tolerant, honest.

6. Monkey- Intelligent, magnetic personality.

7. Rooster- Shrewd, and speaks his/her mind.

8. Horse- Independent, hard working.

9. Tiger- Sensitive, emotional, capable of great love.

10. Goat- Charming, artistic.

11. Dragon- Intelligent, gifted, perfectionist.

12. Rat- Imaginative, charming, truly generous to the person you love.

"Riku, It says here your trustful, honest, faithful to those you love." Kairi said looking down at the book.

"Cool." Riku said driving.

"I'M CHARMING!" Wakka shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"Wakka, you almost cracked the windshield!" Riku yelled back over the boys voice.

"Where does it say you're 'charming'?" Tidus asked. Wakka pointed to the section that talked about the snake. "Oh." Sora ran up to where Riku was and put in a random CD.

"What did you put in this time, Sora?" Riku asked. "N'syinc? Back street Boys? Brittany Spears?"

"Noooooooooooo." Sora said with a smile. His smile almost seemed innocent. "I put in Rob Thomas!" (I like his CD myself.) With that Sora and others, but Riku, started singing along with the song "Lonely no more". (I don't own the song.)

"_Now it seems to me that you know just what to say, but words are only words. Can you show me something else? Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way? Show me how you feel more than ever baby._" They sang. Riku was now getting annoyed.

"_I don't wanna be lonely no more. I don't wanna have to pay for this. I don't want another lover at my door. It's just another heartache on my list. I don't wanna be angry no more. You know I could never stand for this. So, when you tell me that you love me now for sure. I don't wanna be lonely anymore. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH!_"

"Okay, will you all just SHUT-UP!" Riku shouted. "Are you guys on dope, or crack, or something!"

"No." They said.

"Maaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeee." Wakka said. Everyone looked at Wakka. "(-)"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Riku said. "First stop, Wonderland!"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!" The others shouted except for Wakka. He had a bad experience with cards and rabbits (Poor Sora).

Well, that the end of my first chapter! (-). Please read the next chapter when I get done with it (eventually).


End file.
